Blond's Paradise
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: When Axel goes to a stripper club to get his depressed mind off Roxas about his past life in the Organization, things get hot when he finds out Roxas is one of the strippers...but does Roxas remember who Axel really is? WARNINGS: Anal, Angst, Oneshot


**Disclaimer:**** I own none of the characters in this story...*sigh* sadly...how i wish i did...**

**Warnings****: This is AkuRoku, yaoi, and has sexual scenes in it.**

**A/n:**** Lol this is rather old, written about two years ago. I still like it because it was my first ever AkuRoku fic that i wrote that had the dirty in it, so it's a special story. Reviews are always accepted and wanted! Enjoy.**

** -::::::-**

_** Blond's Paradise**_

"It's called "Blonde's Paradise"..."

"Blonde's Paradise?" came a tall red-head. This red-head was most indeed tall. He was talking to a friend, the friend who was showing him a piece of parchment with the words 'Blonde's Paradise' written upon it. It was written in beautiful fancy letters,  
Blonde's Paradise

"You're looking for a hot blonde, aren't you, Axel?" asked the friend. Yes, it was Axel, and he was frankly looking for some sweet action. After the whole thrash in time, all Axel could see was never ending darkness. He floated there forever and ever, until he found himself in a different world. He had been reborn into a family and grew up. All he could ever remember was one certain blonde. Roxas. He had been searching for him for over a few years and the red-head could never find him.  
He was getting tired of looking and he felt the need to let everything go and check out some blonde hookers.

"So, is that what you're looking for or what?" came his friend. Axel gave a small sad sigh and nodded. "Well, c'mon!" The friend took Axel to the entrance where it was guarded by a huge man.

"Hello," greeted Axel.

"...Good evening," grumbled the man. "If you want inside you gotta have the right password..."

"Oh, come on," groaned Axel's friend.

"Say the password or you guys aren't getting entry..." growled the bouncer, cracking his knuckles with a expression of the need to break something. Axel gave a groan.

"Fine..." He took a gulp. "Jack Sparrow rulez..." The bouncer gave a slight turn of his head before he opened the door and Axel and his friend casually walked inside. The bouncer stared around irritably.

"We have seriously gotta change our password..."

It was dimly lit inside, mostly from the cigarette smoke fogging up the purple lights. It smelled of alcohol, cigars and cigarettes, along with sweat and dirt in there. Axel scratched the back of his head.

"So, em, what do we do now?" asked Axel.

"Well first, we sit at the bar and watch the show and perhaps get a drink..." suggested his friend. Axel shrugged. That's all they really could do at the moment, considering the long line to get a hooker looked like it take forever.  
They sat down, Axel immediately crossing his legs and watching as a woman in a very tight outfit with breasts so big you could injure somebody with them worked behind the small bar. She was also 'blonde'.

"Welcome to Blonde's Paradise. What can I get you?" she asked sweetly, her make-up was starting to wear off a little. Axel and his friend both ordered a bottle of beer and glanced up at the stage, where right in the middle of it stood a long pole and one chair. Except there was nobody standing on the stage. Only one up there was an announcer holding a microphone.

"_I certainly hoped everybody here enjoyed that last performance!"_ laughed the announcer as several men out in the audience gave a loud cheer. _"She was most definitely a hottie. Sad to say enough, she's not up to be a hooker today. Only a stripper. Sorry boys..."_ Then there came several disappointed groans and a couple of the men left._ "Heh heh. But up next, we don't have a girl, but a guy!"_  
Axel looked up, staring curiously.  
_"As always, this lovely little boy is blonde and is one of the best hookers here... Please give a round of applause to our next act!"_  
The announcer left the stage and all Axel could see was a new figure entering the stage. The smoke was hiding them for a moment. Then they came into view, and Axel's heart pounded madly as he saw the boy before him.

It was Roxas...

Axel gulped heavily, noting that the boy looked really sexy in the tight pink and purple lacy outfit, along with violet high heels, making the boy look like an ordinary female stripper. Axel didn't know Roxas would be here. He just came to this place to get his mind _off_ of Roxas. But now seeing the blonde about to take off his clothes in front of all those men, it was just too much to handle. The red-head already getting to full erection...  
Some of the guys whistled as Roxas twirled around the tall pole as he took off his lacy pink top, revealing his entire gorgeous, little chest. Axel gave a gulp, getting quite hot already.

"You watchin' THAT, Axel?" came Axel's friend from next to him. "Shouldn't you be after the ladies? There are plenty of 'em..."  
Axel ignored him, just simply continued watching Roxas, feeling the burning hot sweat dribble down his temples and then his neck and down, heart pounding like crazy. Axel's friend gave an annoyed groan before getting up and walking somewhere else, but directly to the female hookers part of the club.  
Axel contiuned watching however, eyes not leaving Roxas's ocean blue eyes. The poses that the blonde were doing were very hot and Axel had to wipe away the perspiration on his forehead.

Soon the act was finished and Roxas left the stage. Axel needed to see Roxas in person. He _needed_ to. There was another long line towards the hookers and Axel quickly stepped inside. He knew Roxas was on the other side of that door and Axel would get to hold him in his arms again... The thought made him smile.  
That's when a rather meaty man walked into the door and Axel immediately got his heart broken. He then just realized that Roxas would probably just see Axel as a costumer, not Number VIII of Organization XIII. Just simply a reasonably attractive red-head. That made Axel look down a little sadly.  
He waited for what seemed like hours; hours of waiting to get his turn with Roxas. And finally the man came out of the door, looking quite pleased with himself. Axel didn't notice the hard leather whip in his hands when he went inside the door before, and Axel instantly wondered if Roxas was alright. And at last, it was Axel's turn... He couldn't believe after all his searching, he was finally gonna be able to see his Roxas again.

Turning the knob of the door, Axel was greeted by a rather bright light and a floor covered in blankets, pillows and other soft objects. The walls were what was making the room seem bright, for they had a bright glow to them.  
Axel looked around the room for that familiar blonde face. He then noticed a figure standing by what looked like a window. But the window was not made of glass. It had bars. Axel took a step forward and Roxas looked around, staring into the deep glow of emeralds that were Axel's eyes.

Roxas was wearing a long pink cape, able to see through and make out his delectable little figure.

"Roxas?" came Axel. Roxas's eyes glimmered, an expression of sorrow on the blonde's face.

"Yes, sir?" Roxas responded smoothly, turning around and facing Axel. Axel just stared at him. He had been searching for this boy for _so_ long and he couldn't believe he was now standing right in front of him. Not to mention he was in a very sexy outfit. Roxas wore a small and very very lacy outfit. Easily mistaken for lingerie. He had no shoes on. But he held a pink garnet around his slender thigh.

"It's really you..." came Axel. Roxas looked a little puzzled.

"Yeah?" Roxas said, walking towards Axel, steadily placing his hands on the red-heads shoulders. Roxas looked deep into Axel's eyes, Axel just staring at his gorgeous face. Roxas then stood on his tip-toes and placed a deep kiss on Axel's lips. Axel almost immediately kissed him back, eyes falling shut and legs becoming weak. He had to admit; that Roxas was the best kisser in the world. In his own eyes anyway. Axel then removed his mouth from Roxas's and grabbed him, hugging him and savoring the feeling of Roxass' beautiful little body in Axel's arms. Roxas had hugged him back, though, he wondered why he wasn't just getting it over with. Usually, an average costumer would shove Roxas on the floor and doing him then and there. Instead Axel was hugging him really gently.

"Sir? Why do you not hurry?" asked Roxas. Axel opened his eyes and pulled away, looking at Roxas again.

"Because... I'm different... it's-" Axel paused. He looked at Roxas's eyes again. They didn't glimmer like they did when he was in the Organization. It dawned to Axel...

Roxas didn't know who Axel was... Roxas probably just assumed Axel was another costumer. Poor Roxas... Axel felt so sorry for him. Roxas simply gave Axel a confused little look before taking his hand again and kissing his lips.  
Axel gave a sigh against Roxas's mouth, before lowaring the boy slowly and down on a large cushion on the floor. Their mouths still touched the same, but Axel's hands wandered around. First they just went into Roxas's blonde spikes, slender and long fingers rubbing the boy's scalp softly. Axel then removed his lips from Roxas's sweet mouth and placed them onto the blonde's neck, kissing down and sliding his tongue across his jaw line. Roxas moaned, his own hands itching into Axel's long red spikes. Axel's hands then pulled out of Roxas's blonde hair and down his chest his stomach and to his legs, which happened to be completely bare, Axel groaning and the smoothness of the boys thighs.  
Axel ground himself against Roxas, the blonde instantly feeling Axel's hardness, moaning gently. Axel pushed his fingers on the insides of Roxas's thighs, shuddering softly.

"Oohh, Roxas, I missed you..." moaned Axel, hands moving up Roxas's chest to take off the lacy top and throw it carelessly to the side, where Axel dragged his tongue up Roxas's torso, the tip of his tongue barely touching the peak of Roxas's nipple. Roxas moaned gently again. Now Axel knew why the manager liked Roxas so much, was because the boy was an awesome moaner. Every time Roxas would moan, Axel's breath would hitch a moment and it'd turn him on even more.  
Mouth returning to Roxas's mouth, Axel then asked for entry, tongue pushing softly and politely against Roxas's plush lips. Roxas opened his mouth and Axel came inside, tongue exploring everything he could reach, fingers thumbing Roxas's hard nipples. The blonde groaned louder, eyes closing and head leaning back against the soft pillow from behind.  
The only thing Roxas was wearing were some official girls panties, and Axel had to note to himself again, they looked so sexy on Roxas. Axel happened to be wearing a tight black tank top with skin tight dark jeans. He wondered if Roxas was perhaps thinking the same thing about Axel. You could say Roxas indeed _was..._

Roxas had slipped out of the long cape and Axel took the liberty of running his palms against Roxas's smooth and bare shoulders and arms.  
"Oh, Roxas..." moaned Axel. "Oh, I love you..."  
Roxas wondered about that too. He was suspicious about him... Most of the men that came here would say nothing. The only noise that came from they're mouths were crazy moans that Roxas didn't like. This red-head was making Roxas feel really comfortable...  
Axel then sat up for a short moment, removing his black tank and tossing it over his shoulder, before he leaned down, pressing his chest against Roxas's, loving the intense smoothness. Axel then very slowly wrapped his fingers around the elastic of Roxas's underwear and pulled it slowly down his legs. Roxas pointed his toes and the panties fell down his legs completely. Axel pulled back to look at Roxas. The blonde was so beautiful, Axel couldn't even describe the beauty in the blonde's face. His body was also divine, a very fair prize. Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas sweetly again before rising up and unbuttoning his own pants and pulling the zipper down and releasing his extremely hard erection. He shuddered at the cool air coming in contact with it.  
Axel leaned down again, rubbing his member with Roxas's, the other blonde hissing and moaning at the same time.

"Ohhh, Roxas..." moaned Axel, perspiration gathering in thick globs of sweat on the side of his face. Axel's long, slender fingers glided over the head of Roxas's member, already feeling the precum that came from the end.  
Roxas threw his head back and groaned loudly, fingers twitching in an irritable manner. Axel leaned down.

"Roxas...?" he muttered. Roxas opened his beautiful blue eyes, the irises looking straight into Axel's gorgeous emeralds.

"Yes?" he responded shortly.

"Are you ready?"  
Roxas gave a gulp and nodded. Axel smiled, leaned down further and kissed Roxas's lips passionately again, savoring the blonde's sweet taste. While gently kissing him, Axel's hands pushed Roxas's pretty little thighs apart so that his entrance was viewable to Axel's eyes, turning him on like crazy.  
Taking his own member, he slowly pushed the tip forward until he completely sheathed himself inside Roxas's beautiful body.  
Roxas hissed loudly, squeezing his hands into fists.

"Ohh!" he hissed loudly, unable to comprehend the incredible pain yet pleasure that overwhelmed his little body.  
Axel tossed his head back, red strands hanging in front of his green orbs.

"Oh my god..." Axel groaned. "Oh, Roxas..." He went deeper, before moving his hips a little, creating a smooth rhythm.

"Ah!" screamed Roxas, the red-head's erection hitting something sensitive. "OH! OH! DEEPER! FASTER!"  
Axel obliged, thrusting his hips faster and harder, groaning pleasurably, feeling Roxas's inner muscles tightening around his arousal.  
Roxas's legs were shaking uncontrollably hard, already feeling himself getting ready to come.

"AH! AXEL!" screamed the little blonde. Axel opened his eyes, staring down at Roxas's adorable face.

Axel had not mentioned his name once throughout this entire scene.

Roxas couldn't hang on any longer, his brain screaming at him, holding on as hard as possible. That's when Axel thrusted himself so deep inside Roxas, in had the blonde screaming for Axel to go deeper into him like crazy. Colors illuminated in front of Roxas's eyes, unable to see anything.  
Axel's hands grabbed a hold of Roxas's member, pulling on him for him to come, going as fast as he could. Roxas couldn't take it, he came that second, the thick liquid dribbling onto Axel's hands, the red-head still milking him as fast as he could, wanting to get as much of it as he could until Roxas's erection didn't give anymore.  
Axel put a hand up to his mouth, sucking on his finger and savoring the brilliant taste.

"Oh, Roxas..." groaned the older teen. "You're so sweet..."  
Roxas blushed crimson, stomach heaving up and down insanely. Axel himself couldn't hold on much longer before he emptyed himself deep inside of the blonde's body, before he collapsed on top of Roxas.

They both lay there quietly. The smell of sweat and sex in the air, the sound nothing but a mucky silence. But the muck was a good muck.  
It seemed like eons before Axel finally rose up and stared into Roxas's beautiful eyes.

"Roxas. I love you..."  
He lowered his head down to place a mind-blowing kiss on Roxas's lips, knowing that this was the best night of his life. Roxas's eyes glimmered magically as he kissed the red-head back...  
Axel had finally found him...

The stripper club closed that night and everybody left. All the costumers went home, all the workers went home. Except for one. Roxas.  
Roxas was sold to the man who owned the stripper club, so he couldn't leave...He watched Axel leave the club through his barred window, unable to keep that sorrowful face away. He watched as the red-head walked away with his friend, and Axel... didn't look back.  
Roxas felt a tear run down his cheek.

"I love you, Axel..." came Roxas, hands trembling. "I guess…we weren't meant to be..." Roxas turned his head away, remembering everything about Axel, returning to his bedroom and crying himself to sleep.

Axel stopped in his tracks, looking behind himself back at the bar, eyebrows drawn downward sorrowfully.

"Roxas... I'll _never_ forget you..."

"Never..."

_Let's meet again in the next life._

_Yeah, I'll be waiting..._

_Silly. Just because YOU have a next life..._


End file.
